godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Jonah
|weight = 175 lbs. |hair = White |eye = Blue |allies = Asher Jonah † Asaj Sergeant Travis Corporal Winston Sergeant Baker Lieutenant Bottin |enemies = Emma Russell † Madison Russell Mark Russell Ishiro Serizawa Vivienne Graham Sam Coleman Rick Stanton Diane Foster Jackson Barnes Anthony Martinez Lauren Griffin Ilene Chen |relationships = Lindy Jonah † (daughter) |previousoccupation = British Army Colonel and MI6 special agent |currentoccupation = Eco-terrorist and mercenary group leader |portrayedby = Charles Dance |firstappearance = Godzilla: Aftershock |lastappearance = Godzilla: King of the Monsters }} Alan Jonah is a character who first appeared in the 2019 MonsterVerse graphic comic, Godzilla: Aftershock, before appearing in the film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, as the main human antagonist. Profile Appearance Alan Jonah is a tall, fairly elderly man with green eyes and white hair, which he keeps slicked back. He also has a light stubble covering his face and generally keeps a very stoic expression. Personality From his time in the military, a profile on Jonah with information from psych evaluations and revolutionary propaganda describes him as "a man disillusioned by governments and obsessed with leveling the global playing field through stolen weapon technology", financing his operations through trafficking Titan DNA. After the tragic loss of his daughter and seeing the worst in humanity firsthand, Jonah took on a misanthropic mentality and now believes that humans don't deserve to live because of their escalating destructive tendencies. He is a stoic individual with a dry wit who doesn't mince his words whether he is talking to an adult or a child. Thinking of himself as a well-intentioned extremist, Jonah is unaffected by death and has no qualms in furthering his goals regardless of billions of people getting killed in the process as he considers them necessary sacrifices for the greater good of the planet. Jonah also displays some moments of sarcasm and cynicism that accompany his deadpan sense of humor. Relationships Emma Russell Monarch scientist Dr. Emma Russell is a person of interest to Jonah. Having previously stalked Emma and attempted to raid her labs in various locations like Cairo and Tokyo, Jonah takes her hostage to gain control of the ORCA, a device Emma has invented capable of potentially communicating with Titans and controlling them. However, it is revealed that Emma orchestrated the kidnapping and that she and Jonah are working together to awaken the Titans and give the world a clean slate. As Madison begins to question their methods, Jonah is quick to call Emma out on her questionable parenting for sugarcoating the cold hard facts to her daughter and getting her involved. When Emma finally decides to abandon Jonah's cause to go and look for her daughter, Jonah allows his men to let her leave, stating that she has already served her purpose. By doing this, it would seem that Jonah had some sort of respect or sympathy for Emma for trying to save her daughter, or simply presumed that she would perish while attempting to do so. Madison Russell Jonah briefly shows his playful side to Madison by smiling to help her relax, but she is unamused and Jonah is slightly amused by her response. Overall, Jonah has little actual concern for Madison's well-being and he only views her as leverage to get Emma to do his bidding. He sneers at how Madison, being a child, believes she has any authority and can tell her mother what to do. When speaking to her, he is just as stern and straightforward as he is to adults while condescending her naiveté for blindly believing her mother's words. History Jonah was previously a colonel in the British Army and a special agent in the Secret Intelligence Service (MI6) from 1990 to 2004 with tours in Kosovo, Bosnia. However, after living through many tours of duty in the service and the subsequent death of his daughter, Lindy, he became disenchanted by mankind so he defected and went rogue, obsessed with restoring the natural order. Since then, Jonah had been connected to a team of armed mercenary units working behind a mask of sociopolitical deceit, financed by trafficking samples of Titan DNA. In 2005, Monarch became aware of Jonah when he and a team of accomplice mercenaries were caught attempting to trespass onto a subterranean MUTO dig site, after which Jonah was jailed in a Pakistani prison. Sometime later, he presumably escaped or was broken out of confinement. Labeled a Class-1 eco-terror threat, his current whereabouts remain unknown.Operatives: Col. Alan Jonah - Monarch Sciences. Retrieved May 7, 2019 ''Godzilla: Aftershock In 2014, a few months after Godzilla's return and his defeat of the MUTOs in San Francisco, Jonah is being held and interrogated at the American military base of Joint Region Marianas in Guam. He's questioned for having an Australian passport, and he claims to have dual citizenship. Just then, the MUTO Prime appears, unleashing devastation upon the base and giving Jonah a chance to escape. When Emma Russel arrives to assess the damage, he stows away on her plane. As she boards, he ambushes and holds her at gunpoint, ordering her to signal the plane's pilot for take-off. Emma's colleague, Tarkan Cavusgolu, appears and draws his gun, but Jonah tackles him and escapes. He later stalks Emma to Siberia, where he once again attempts to take her hostage. However, Tarkan anticipated this and manages to capture Jonah after using Emma as bait. He then sends his men to hand Jonah over to Russian authorities. When questioned about his fascination with monsters and what he's trying to prove, Jonah replies that mankind is the real monster in the world. Then he tells Emma that he will see her again soon. Emma is later informed that he had escaped Russian custody. Godzilla: King of the Monsters Five years later, Jonah and his group raid the Monarch facility in China's Yunnan province, which holds the larva of an insect-like Titan dubbed Mothra. The eco-terrorists swiftly kill all the Monarch personnel, with Jonah executing the head scientist personally. Jonah and his men proceed to capture Monarch paleobiologist Dr. Emma Russell, her daughter Madison, and Emma's invention, the ORCA, but fail to capture Mothra as she retreats behind a waterfall and seals herself in a cocoon. Wasting no time, Jonah and his men travel to Antarctica with their new hostages. They arrive at the Monarch containment facility holding the Titan, "Monster Zero", and proceed to execute all Monarch personnel stationed there. After securing the area, Jonah, Emma, and Madison marvel at the sight of Monster Zero, who is frozen solid under hundreds of feet of ice. Jonah orders his soldiers to begin drilling holes and placing charges to help free the Titan. They work for several hours before Monarch begins sending more troops to take back the facility. Jonah's men hold off the Monarch operatives long enough for the charges to be placed. During a standoff with Dr. Mark Russell, Emma's ex-husband and Madison's father, Emma detonates the charges herself. Jonah, Emma, and Madison quickly escape through an elevator, leaving Mark to be crushed by falling ice and debris. They reboard their Osprey, and once at a reasonable distance, Jonah demands that Emma wake up Monster Zero. Using the ORCA, which gives off sonar pulses only understood by Titans, Emma wakes up the three-headed beast. The trio watches as Monster Zero terrorizes the trapped Monarch personnel below, with Madison having to be restrained by Jonah and Emma after becoming upset for leaving her father for dead. Jonah takes Emma and Madison to a secret Monarch bunker occupied by his organization just outside of Boston, Massachusetts. From there, after Emma gives her manifesto to Monarch via video feed, Jonah requests her to wake up another Titan, Rodan, all the way in Mexico. The death and destruction created by Monster Zero's awakening cause Madison to heavily question Jonah and Emma's beliefs. She tries to talk Emma out of awaking Rodan, only for a frustrated Jonah to chastise Emma for getting Madison involved by telling her a sugarcoated version of the facts and Madison for believing them. Jonah reminds Emma that she came to him for assistance with her plan and they both want to save the world, which will be destroyed if they don't stick to the plan. Using the ORCA, Emma blasts sonar pulses from speakers located at Rodan's containment site, which wake him. Rodan proceeds to destroy the nearby town, Isla de Mara, by simply flying over it. Then he wipes out an entire squadron of military jets, before being defeated in a dogfight with Monster Zero, who was flying in the area after escaping Godzilla in Antarctica. Godzilla suddenly appears and tackles Monster Zero into the ocean, ripping off one of his heads before being nearly killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a prototype bomb that destroys all oxygen in its blast radius. Monster Zero survives the blast and regenerates his severed head. Then he proceeds to wake up all the Titans around the planet from their dormancy and orders them to "hunt" humans by destroying cities and settlements. It's later revealed that Monster Zero is an alien known as Ghidorah seeking to terraform the planet to make a suitable habitat for himself. This doesn't bother Jonah as he seems fine with the idea of fewer humans being around. When Emma tries to reason with him that Monster Zero should be stopped, Jonah expresses his belief that humans are the most destructive species on the planet, and since the Titans pre-date humanity, the planet is truly theirs and should be given back to them. Seeing the death and destruction all around her, Madison sneaks out of the bunker, taking the ORCA with her to Fenway Park in the hopes of stopping Monster Zero. Jonah later notices the ORCA's sonar pulses being broadcast from Fenway Park and questions Emma. When Emma realizes that Madison has run away, she prepares to go and find her before being confronted by Jonah, who questions her loyalty to their cause and demands her to stay inside the bunker. When Emma pulls a gun on him, an unfazed Jonah simply smirks and allows his men to let Emma go, declaring they have already achieved their goal and no longer need her. Jonah appears in a post-credit scene, walking alongside a fisherman who complains that the waters in the surrounding area are devoid of fish due to the Oxygen Destroyer. The fisherman brings Jonah to a large warehouse, where he reveals Monster Zero's severed head. Jonah smirks and purchases the head. Trivia *Alan Jonah's quote "Long live the king", is a nod to Charles Dance's role as Tywin Lannister in ''Game of Thrones. **The novelization takes it further, where he has a soldier under him who is so large Madison calls him "The Mountain", a reference to Tywin Lannister's chief enforcer Gregor Clegane, who is known as "The Mountain that Rides" or simply "The Mountain". *Alan Jonah is the second human villain in the MonsterVerse, with the first being Preston Packard. **Coincidentally, both characters have military backgrounds. *His name is inverted as "Jonah Alan" on the Monarch timeline. *The film's novelization goes deeper into Jonah's character as it's revealed he had a daughter named Lindy who was kidnapped on her way home from school, killed, and left to rot in a storm drain for six days before her body was found while he was away fighting in a war. It is also shown Alan had a father-son relationship with Asher and his humanity was extinguished when Asher is killed by Diane Foster. **The book also portrays Jonah as a more evil character as Emma calls him "a fanatic with no conscience and little if no empathy" to whom no deed is too dirty to achieve his ends. He threatens Madison after she tells him off for patronizing her. Later, when Emma tries to take the ORCA to stop Ghidorah, Jonah holds her at gunpoint and tells Sergeant Travis to slit Madison's throat if Emma goes near the ORCA again. Additionally, some of Jonah's dialogue has religious undertones to further highlight his fanaticism. He's flattered by how Emma "came around to the one true church" when she turned to him after she "saw the light". Later, while holding Emma at gunpoint, Jonah calls humanity a disease and says that there being fewer humans in the world is fine by him. Then he declares that once the dust settles, they will all "live like kings". *Three of Jonah's mercenaries are named to pay homage to celebrated special make-up effects artists in the film industry: **Lieutenant Bottin - Rob Bottin **Sergeant Baker - Rick Baker **Corporal Winston - Stan Winston List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Comics *''Godzilla: Aftershock'' Novels *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Characters